


【冬铁/授权翻译】Back to December 13

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321
Summary: 标题：Back to December系列 第二部分作者：柴ながめpixiv链接： https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=6981637授权：https://m.weibo.cn/3243568492/4400035804137776【个人翻译，未润色，如有出错，请见谅。 】





	【冬铁/授权翻译】Back to December 13

"sol，你做过这种事吗?"

托尼一边脱掉t恤，一边问。

"......我不知道。"

托尼哈哈笑起来，"对不起，你果然很有意思。"

当他摔倒在床上的时候，脱掉了牛仔裤和袜子，他跪在站在床边的士兵面前，"......那么，先把这个看起来很厚实的家伙脱下来吧。或者——"

他一边说，一边用指尖摸着皮夹克。

"——这样也可以，我都无所谓。"

手心一滑，双臂环绕他的肩膀，脸靠近，微笑着问："我能吻你吗?"

士兵困惑地眨了眨眼睛，托尼轻轻地碰了一下他的嘴唇，然后立刻离开。

托尼感觉到他的双手环绕在自己腰间，笑容便不断加深。

完整的手臂抚摸着他的皮肤。

右手温暖，左手冰冷。

托尼微微垂下眼睛，仿佛随着这种感觉而去。

士兵把嘴唇贴在托尼的嘴唇上。

"嗯......"

渐渐地，吻变得激烈起来。托尼一点点向后倒下，士兵扶着他的后背，把膝盖压在床上，身体直接把他盖住。

靴子上的砂砾散落在白色的床单上。

"......这样也行。"

托尼小声嘀咕了一句，食指扣在他胸前的枪套腰带上。

士兵条件反射地抓住他的手腕。

"这......这个，至少，摘掉这个，否则我很难移开注意力。"

托尼噘起嘴唇，士兵沉默了片刻，似乎在想什么。于是他解开了上半身和腿上的枪套，腰间的枪带也松开了，哗啦一声掉落在地上。

"......太好了。"

托尼高兴地微笑着，用手掌抚摸着士兵的大腿。士兵再次把托尼推倒在床上，俯下身给了他一个啃咬味道的吻。

"......啊，......啊......"

托尼把手指拢在士兵的长发里，将他的头发弄得乱七八糟，一边抚摸着他的头，另一只手从皮夹克外面抚摸着他的后背。

"......这样下去，只能从后面进行了。"

士兵的手探入托尼的内裤里，托尼说着，指着床边。

"sol，那里面有润滑剂，你能用一下吗？虽然我不讨厌疼痛，但是当你被插入的时候，我还是希望最好不要太疼。"

士兵按照吩咐，拿出瓶子，右手拿起润滑剂，将手指一点一点地插入后仰的托尼的身体里。随后，他用牙齿吻了吻tony那涨得通红、曲线平滑的后背。

"啊......啊......"

他的手指不断的增加，托尼颤抖着把脸埋进床单里，肩膀也埋进了床单里。

"......喂......sol......够了......够了......"

托尼颤抖地把床单揉成一团，用恳求而湿润的眼睛转过身来时，士兵正用左手试图解开裤子上的扣子，最后他就那样撕碎了那些扣子。

拔出手指，只露出已经变硬的阴茎，在上面涂上润滑剂，他就那么插入托尼体内。

"呼.........唔，唔......"

托尼紧紧抓住床单，然后松开，不断重复着好像要把床单扯破一样。

当士兵把自己全部插入tony身体里时，他猛地拉住托尼的双腿。

"啊啊啊啊......"

托尼激烈的叫着，但士兵并没有回应他，而是轻轻摇了几下腰，动作渐渐加快。

托尼一开始大声喊叫，但随着时间的推移，他的声音变得嘶哑，只能从喉咙里发出一些既不像是断断续续的喘息，也不像是喘息的声音。

士兵一直没有说话，等他们高潮时，他才仰面朝天发出呻吟声。然后，他用手掌轻轻地抚摸着托尼的腰部和背部，一遍又一遍地吐出他的气息和声音。

托尼咳嗽了一声，颤抖着，像痉挛一样。

士兵转过脸问："你没事吧?"

托尼无力地笑了。

"你终于问我了......嗯，我没事。我很好，应该说我非常好。"

他伸出手，撩起士兵的刘海。

"我想喝水，sol，帮我拿过来。"

士兵慢慢地抽出自己的东西，从室内冰箱里拿出一瓶水，递给托尼。

"谢谢。"

托尼接过水喝了一口问："你喝不喝？"随即将它递给士兵，士兵无声的接过喝了一口。

托尼躺在地上，看着士兵用夹克袖子擦拭嘴里的水滴。

"sol，如果你还想做的话，至少把上身的衣服脱了？看起来很热，若是不能肌肤相亲，那还有什么意思。"

啪的一声把水瓶放在床头柜上，士兵把手放在外套的领子上。

托尼微微笑了。

士兵花了一些时间，把上半身的衣服全部脱掉。可能是迫不及待了，托尼坐起来，不时地在露出皮肤的地方落下一个吻来打扰他。

士兵把夹克和里面穿的绑带丢在地上，想马上拥抱托尼。但是在抚摸了一会儿之后，他又站起来，脱掉了靴子，裤子和内衣也脱掉了。

"这样就容易多了。"

托尼说着含住了他的嘴唇，两个人啃咬着结束这个吻后，士兵的表情发生的改变，他的嘴角微微扭曲了一下。

"啊，sol，你刚才笑了一下吗?"

听到这个问题，他的表情变得很奇怪。托尼又笑了。

"你可以不说话，但我觉得你应该笑。"

托尼把手掌和嘴唇置于士兵的脖子上，然后是锁骨上，他的胸口上，然后是更低的地方。士兵也爱抚着托尼，仿佛在模仿他。

"怎么说呢，你可以不用这么温柔。"

托尼轻声说。

他们偎依在一起，托尼偶尔说些无关紧要的话，享受彼此的皮肤。不久，托尼发现士兵的下体已经硬了起来。托尼拿起润滑液，涂在士兵的阴茎上。

"......哈，哈......"

士兵眼睛发热，感觉到托尼的手指在他身上缠绕，然后他抓住他的手腕，慢慢地把他放在床上。托尼仰面躺着，双腿分开。士兵再次把自己埋进托尼的身体里，那里还有他刚才留下的痕迹。

托尼没有一开始叫的那么尖锐了。

柔软的喘息和潮红的身体正接纳着士兵。

他拿起润滑剂，把里面的东西倒在左手上，用湿漉漉的手指从半勃起的托尼的阴茎一直到顶端缠绕着抚摸着。

"啊，啊，sol......舒服......好爽......"

托尼扭动着身子。

士兵不时扭动着腰部，用手指玩弄着托尼的阴茎。

"啊，啊，嗯啊——"

过了一会儿，托尼张着嘴，喉咙里发出一声娇喘，他的阴茎末端溢出了白色的液体。高潮还没有结束，士兵就加速抽插着他的体内。托尼的身体摇晃着，但他的精液还是像蜂蜜一样吐了出来。士兵第二次设出来时，托尼的内部还没有完全平静下来，白色的液体就从他们的接合处溢了出来。

托尼眯起眼睛，张开双臂，一边抚摸士兵的后背，一边叫着自己取的、他的名字--


End file.
